Dave B. Mitchell
David B. Mitchell (born July 25, 1969) is an American voice-over actor and musician from Tullahoma, Tennessee. Since beginning his professional voice-over career in 1997, his voice has appeared in hundreds of projects in film, television, animation, video games, audio books and on the Internet. As a composer, Mitchell was the recipient of a 2004 Videographer Award of Excellence for an episode of the internet-based soap opera City's Edge, and in 2005 he scored the independent film Orthogenesis. He co-starred on Comedy Central’s Lil' Bush and provides the voice of Richard for the animated version of Looking for Group. He can also be heard as the voice of the popular California Cheese / Milk “Happy Cows” commercials. Mitchell is a member of SAG-AFTRA and the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP). He is represented by Abrams Artists Agency in Los Angeles, where he currently resides. Filmography Animation * Batman Unlimited – Clayface * Clarence – TV Commercial Announcer (Ep. 7) * Club Penguin: Monster Beach Party – Herbert P. Bear * Doc McStuffins – Boomer * Lil' Bush – George Sr., Jeb Bush, Li'l Mark Foley, Li'l John McCain, Li'l Fred Thompson, Li'l Joe Lieberman, Li'l Tony Blair, Additional Voices * Monster High: Freaky Fusion – Hexiciah Steam * Peter Rabbit – Old Brown, Mr. McGregor * The Tom and Jerry Show – Various * TripTank – Various * We Wish You a Merry Walrus – Herbert P. Bear * Winx Club – King Cryos, Codatorta, Additional Voices * WWE Slam City – Stone Cold Steve Austin Anime * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Ronan Marcenas Film * 009 Re:Cyborg – 004 / Albert Heinrich * Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants – Clayface * Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem – Clayface * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance – Malike, Additional Voices * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse – Bearded Longshoreman * Superman vs. The Elite – Shocktrooper * The Lorax – 1st Commercial Guy Video games * Alien: Isolation – Ash * Batman: Arkham Knight – Henchmen * Batman: Arkham Origins – Criminals, Penguin Thugs, Prisonershttp://voicechasers.com/database/showactor.php?actorid=7323 * Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate – Additional Voices * Batman: Arkham Origins - Cold, Cold Heart – Criminals * Blade Kitten – Hundert Tonne * Bravely Default – Ciggma Khint * Brütal Legend – Watt-R-Boys * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare – Additional Voices * Call of Duty: Black Ops III – Additional Voices * Call of Duty: Ghosts – Captain David Archer (Extinction) * Dead Island: Riptide – Trevor Rogers * Deadpool – Phaser, Clone #1, Clone Boss, Clone #3 * Defense Grid 2 – Colonel Rissler * Dungeon Siege III – Reinhart Manx * Dynasty Warriors 6 – Guan Yu, Liu Bei * Dynasty Warriors 7 – Guan Yu, Liu Beihttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Dave-B-Mitchell/ (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends – Guan Yu, Liu Bei (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 8 – Guan Yu, Liu Bei * Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard – Master Chef, Yakuza Guard, Employee Programmer * Enemy Front – "Wild Bill" Donavan * Fallout 4 – Male Gunners, Mr. Gutsy * Fallout: New Vegas – Festus, Dog / God * Far Cry 4 – Golden Path Soldiers, Additional Voices * Farpoint – Wanderer * Final Fantasy XV – Dino Ghiranze https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdNq_IhjRgg * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage – Raoh * Fuse – William Fable * G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra – Stalker * God of War – Additional Voices * Grand Theft Auto V – The Local Population * Halo 4 – Additional Voices * Halo 5: Guardians – Additional Voices * Halo Wars 2 – Additional Voices * Infamous Second Son – Police Officer #1, Russian Bully #2 * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning – Grim Onwig, Additional Voices * Knack II – Additional Voices * Kung Fu Panda 2 – Master Croc * Legendary – Additional Voices * Lego Dimensions – Tin Man * Lego Jurassic World – Additional Voices * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Mad Max – Additional Voices * Madagascar Kartz – B.O.B. * Mafia III – Marcano Informant #2, Irish Sniper #1 * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 – Wonder Man * Metro 2033 – Ulman, Additional Voices * Metro: Last Light – Ulman * Middle-Earth: Shadow of War – Nemesis Orcs * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies – Bobby Fulbright, Judge (uncredited) * Pillars of Eternity – Narrator * Project Spark – Karlsnor * Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty – Angstrom Darkwater * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus – Announcer, Thug #1 * Resident Evil 6 – BSAA Soldiers * Resonance of Fate – Cardinal Garigliano * Samurai Warriors 3 – Toshiie Maeda (uncredited) * Skylanders: Giants – Additional Voices * Skylanders: Imaginators – Chopper * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Chopper * Skylanders: Swap Force – Sharpfin * Skylanders: Trap Team – Chopper, Dream Sheep * Spider-Man – Shocker * Spider-Man: Edge of Time – Doctor Octopus, Additional Voices * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions – Additional Voices * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Additional Voices * The Amazing Spider-Man – Additional Voices * The Secret World – Joe Slate, Red * Titanfall – Cheng "Bish" Lorck * Warriors Orochi – Guan Yu * White Knight Chronicles – Rapacci * WildStar – Ability Vendor, Bosun Octog, Brother Calidor, Krogg, Moldwood Overlord Skash, Shaman Tugga, Toric Antevian * World of Warcraft: Legion – Kayn Sunfury, Sigurd the Giantslayer * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Hans'gar, Morketh Bladehowl, Jhorn the Mad, Frostwolf Orc * XCOM 2 – US Soldier References External links * Official Website * * * Dave B. Mitchell at MySpace * [https://web.archive.org/web/20071121005957/http://www.comedycentral.com/shows/lil_bush/index.jhtml Lil' Bush Official Website] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcbazH6aE2g Looking for Group: Slaughter the World at YouTube] Category:American male musicians Category:American musicians Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Tennessee Category:People from Tullahoma, Tennessee